star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Medpac
A medpac (also med-pack, medi-pack, or medi-kit) was a small first aid kit that contained limited-utility diagnosis equipment and other essential medicines for the treatment of wounds. Medpacs could also be called health packs. Characteristics A medpack usually contained diagnostics such as medisensors and also could provide flex clamps, synth flesh, Irrigation Bulbs, bacta, kolto, spray bandages, bacta patches, spray hypos, bone stabilizers, antiseptics, medical drugs, coagulants, stimulants such as stim-shots, and other essential medicines for the treatment of wounds. Variants A medkit was a bulkier variant used aboard starships. During the era of the Old Republic advanced medpacs were also frequently available. These kits contained a more extensive array of equipment, than the standard medpac, for the treatment of serious wounds. Furthermore, in rare instances, a life support pack was obtainable at some of the more exclusive traders. This item contained highly advanced dermal regenerators and other necessary medical equipment for the treatment of life-threatening wounds. They were standard-issue for Imperial stormtroopers and were the standard method of treating minor injuries or providing crisis care in the civilized portions of the galaxy. Brands *BioTech Industries FastFlesh medpac *BioTech Industries Medkit *Chiewab GLiS Emergency Medpac *Sith Medical Kit Appearances *''Dawn of the Jedi: Into the Void'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game *''Star Wars: Republic 9: Outlander, Part 3'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novelization *''Shatterpoint'' *''Only the Force'' *''Padawannabes'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Disciple'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' * *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Domain of Evil'' * *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Empire 5: Princess... Warrior, Part 1'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Escape from the Death Star'' *''Tatooine Manhunt'' *''Battle for the Golden Sun'' *''Starfall'' *''Otherspace'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''Otherspace II: Invasion'' *''Black Ice'' *''The Isis Coordinates'' *''Death in the Undercity'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' * * *''Planet of the Mists'' *''The Abduction'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars Science Adventures: Emergency in Escape Pod Four'' *''Star Wars Science Adventures: Journey Across Planet X'' * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * * * * *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel * * *The Truce at Bakura'' * * * *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' * * *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Children of the Jedi'' * *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Riptide'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (video game)'' * * Sources *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Kit'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition * *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Price of Business'' *''Head in the Clouds'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Arms & Equipment Guide'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' * *''Strongholds of Resistance'' See Also *Medpac Squadron Category:Medkits